Stormy emotions
by Soultail
Summary: SoulxMaka Maka is hurt and lonely, but good at hiding it. Soul is lying to her. yah. im bad at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Stormy emotions

Makas P.O.V.

The sun was setting, bathing Death City in its mocking light. I sighed, leaning on the balcony of the DWMA. I could see Black*Star and Tsubaki walking down the large staircase, Black*Star yell about how great he is. Kid, Liz, and Patty were walking behind them in perfect symmetry, Patty laughing about something. Soul was standing at the top of the stairs, looking around. I shrunk back into the shadows, blocking him from my view. I sat down on the cobblestones, feeling the cold leech into my cloths. I could hear Soul calling for me. I leaned back against the wall, closing my eyes.

"Maka." He wasn't calling for me. He found me.

"Go away, Soul." I said, not opening my eyes. I heard him take a step, and then suddenly the ground disappeared from under me. My eyes flew open.

"Soul! Put me down!" I yelled, punching him in the chest. I scrambled for my bag, looking for a book, but it was on his back, out of my reach.

"No, Maka. You're going to your dads house. You've gone every weekend. You're not ditching again." He said, walking me over to Deaths office. I didn't say anything, instead childishly turning my head away.

"MAAAAAAKKKKKKKAAAAA!" My father yelled, running up to us.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER SOUL!" He yelled again, wrenching me from Souls arms. I slipped to the ground, landing on my feet. I snatched my bag from Soul, grabbing my book out of it.

"Makaaaaa-" I said. Soul ducked. I slammed my book into my fathers head, making him crumble to the ground. I hefted the book a little. I lifted it again, turning towards Soul.

"Makaa-Chop!" I yelled, hitting him in the head.

"Ow! Maka! Seriously, not cool." He muttered, rubbing his head. I pushed my book back into my bad, and stalked out of the room.

I pressed my pillow to my ear, still unable to block out the noise of my drunk father and his new 'girlfriend'. I sat up, wishing I was anywhere but here, and walked over to the desk. On the top of the desk was a picture of me, my dad, and my mom on our last vacation as a family. I was 11 years old. 4 years ago. I turned around quickly. I was really crying now. I grabbed my cloths, stuffing them into my bag hurriedly. I looked once at the door, wiped my eyes, and walked over to the window. I opened the window, looked down. I was only 5 stories up. I've fallen from higher places. But I always had Soul with me. I've never been the one to land on my feet. But I had to get out of here. So, I held my breath, and jumped. The ground rushed up to me. I twisted on the last second, rolling on the landing. I got scraped up a bit, I noticed, but otherwise I was fine. I stood up, dusting myself off. I picked up my bag and started walking. I reached home, and saw light spilling across the street. I looked up into Souls room, and saw him sitting on his bed, playing his guitar. I smiled slightly. I shifted my weight, changing my view to the room. There was a girl there, smiling, sitting in Souls chair. My smile vanished. Soul missed a cord, messing up the song. She laughed, walking over to him. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She turned. Their lips met. The guitar fell down. I ran. Tears were tumbling out of my eyes at free will now. _This is so stupid, Maka, _a voice said in my mind. I didn't stop running.


	2. Chapter 2

Stormy emotions- Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater

Makas P.O.V.

It had started raining somewhere in the night. I was curled in a ball at the base of a tree somewhere in the park. I yawned, stretching. I was really sore from running. A dark pit of sadness welled up inside me, tearing at my chest. I had no one to turn to now. My father only cares about alcohol, Soul was lying to me. Tsubaki would tell Black*Star everything, who would, in turn, tell Soul. I could tell Kid, but he would only say it's for the best, symmetrically wise. Liz would just say screw it, and Patty would laugh at me. I was all alone. A large crash sounded around the city just then. I looked up, startled.

"MAKA!" Multiple voices yelled. I recognized Dads voice, Black*Stars voice, and *gulp* Souls voice. I stood up, grabbing my bag. There was no point in running, they were far enough away. I walked down the street to the book store. They would never go in there, especially this one. They don't know this book store even exists. I banged on the door to the shop, their voices getting closer by the second. _Damn it! Its closed!_ I thought, cursing my luck. Black*Star rounded the corner.

"FOUND HER!" He yelled at top volume. Dad and Soul followed a couple minutes later.

"Maka!" Soul sighed, clearly relieved. I left all emotion off my face. Dad just looked me over.

"Maka, you look teriable! Come on! Lets get you home!" He said, reaching for me. I moved out of the way.

"No. I'm not going with any of you." I said, emotionlessly. It was all I could do to not start crying in the middle of the street. Black*Star just looked at me, my Dad, in his hangover state, shrugged. Soul looked critically at me.

"Are you ok, Maka?" He asked. I met those violent red eyes with mine.

"Yes." I said, curtly. His eyes narrowed.

"Maka, you can talk to us, you know that, right?" He said softly. I couldn't take it anymore. I started crying.

"You know what, Soul? No, I cant. No one listens to me, no one ever has." I yell at him, and take off running.

Souls P.O.V.

Maka started running away.

"MAKA!" I yelled, but she ignored me.

"We got this." Black*Star said, and Spirit nodded. I held up my hand.

"No. It's ok. She cant run forever. She'll come back." _I hope_, I added silently. They nodded, walking away. I stayed where I was, looking at the spot where Maka disappeared. What did she mean, she can't talk to me? I shook my head, turning around. I'll figure it out later. I had to get Asami out of the house before Maka came back. I walked slowly home, opening the door with ease. Asami was up, eating some bagels at the kitchen table. Her face brightened when I walked in.

"Soul! Your home! I missed you!" she said, launching herself at me. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I wasn't gone that long, Asami." I said, kissing the top of her head. I looked over into the living room. Something felt off. There were some blank spaces in the book shelf. _Oh no. _I let go of Asami, running into Makas room. The pictures on the wall were gone. Her bedside bookshelf holding all of her favorite books were gone. The bed was stripped. The dresser was open, bare. The desk was cleared, except for one piece of paper. _Soul, Im sorry. I can't do this anymore. I gotta go my own way. _The note read. I sank to my knees slowly. _No. _She was gone. I could feel it. Tears started pouring down my face. _No, Maka, come back. I need you. _Maka was gone.

**Authors note:**

** Sorry for all the short chapters. Thank you for reading this story. Its my first Fanfic! Thank you for all your support! Im going to try to do at least one chapter a day. **** Please review! Thanks so much! ~Soultail**


	3. Chapter 3

Maka's P.O.V

I knew it was childish, running away from my problems instead of facing them. I just didn't know how to deal with them. And now, I couldn't face Soul ever again. The pure embarrassment of it all was too much. No. I could never go back. I headed farther down Death City, into the depths, without looking back.

Soul's P.O.V

I headed back into the kitchen after washing my face of salty tears. Cryin g was really uncool, and I wasn't about to be caught being uncool. Asami was finishing her food, looking slightly grumpy that I had let go of her so abruptly.

"Soul, whats wrong?" She asked, looking up at me with her signature puppy dog eyes. I forced a smile onto my face.

"Nothing, Asami. Why don't you go ask your parents if we could hang tomarrow? Some shibusen work has come up, so I have to leave soon." I said, looking at the mirror that was abouve the stove.

"Ok, as long as you play your guitar." She said, hopping up, and giving me a quick peck on the cheek. She waved, the door making a soft click as it shut behind her.I ran over to the mirror, yanking it off the stove, and breathed on it. 42-42-564 _when ever you want to knowck on Deaths door _Maka's voice said in my mind. I shook my head, tryi ng to clear it.

"Hello, Lord death." I said, not really remembering the exact way Maka said it.

"'Ello, ello! Wassup!" Lord Death said, popping into view. Spirit stood behind him, fangirling over some dool of Maka. I sighed inwardly.

"Sir, Maka is missing." I said flatly. Lord Death sighed.

"WHAT?! MY MAKAAAAAAA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU-YOU-YOU?" Spirit yelled, jabbing a finger at me. I rolled my eyes.

"REAPER CHOP!"

"Lord Death, shouldn't we be searching for her?" I asked, eyeing the unconscious death scythe on the ground.

"I think not, young Soul. We are surrounded by desert, if we wait till she's there, spotting her will be a piece of cake. Lets wait till the sun rises, as to not put anyone in harm's way of witches. " Lord Death said, grabbing a nearby teacup and sipping slowly on it. The mirror went black, changing back to my reflection. I shook my head, and grabbed my jacket. Leaving the mirror on the table, I ran out into the night in search of my missing meister.

Maka's P.O.V

I wandered through the dark ally, passing people here and there. Dogs were milling about, sniffing at trash cans. I was lost. I was down in Old Town Death City, and I've never been here before. My parents always said that there are dangerous people down here. I hugged my arms to my chest, slowly dodging things. Somehow, the hum of the cesspool seemed to welcome me, wanting me to join in the buzz of the poor. I looked up, suddenly, as someone began to shout. The back door to a tavern was open, and a cook was yelling at a guy that was sprawled on the ground. The guy on the ground looked around my age, 16, with black hair. He stood up, laughing, and dusting himself off. He looked over suddenly, and saw me. He looked curious. I started walking, towards him to get out of the ally. He put his hand on my shoulder, forcing me to stop.

"Hey, looking for a job?"

Soul's P.O.V

I ran through Death City, whispering her name in my head. _I'll be there soon, don't worry Maka!_

**Authors Note!**

**Im sorry it took a long time to get this out! Its almost finials, so im really busy! Thanks for reading it, hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to get the next one out before the new year! Please review, tell me what you think should happen next, I just might put it in the new chapter! u**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maka's P.O.V

I stared at the guy incredulously. A job? Really? I wasn't staying in the city for much longer, I had to leave.

"No." I snapped, glaring the guy down. He looked innocent enough. But still, I can't trust anybody.

"You're a meister, aren't you?" He asked, still holding me still. I looked up at him, startled, amazed that he could tell I was a meister.

"What of it?" I asked, reaching up, and grabbing his wrist. I must have a strong grip, because his hand started turning bright red. He cringed, letting go of my shoulder.

"Well, it means that you're a hard worker… and I know of a witch that lives inside of Death City. Thought you would be interested." He said, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal. I shook my head.

"No. I'm not looking for a job, and I don't care about any witch. I'm no longer a part of the academy." I said, taking a step forward.

"No? That's too bad." He said. He turned, walking back into the kitchens of the tavern. I paused, sensing that this guy wasn't telling me something. I shrugged, and headed deeper into the cesspool of Death City.

Soul's P.O.V

The city was eerily quiet as I ran down Cobblestone Street after Cobblestone Street. My feet hammering on the ground was the only sound around. _Why didn't I bring my bike! Uncool!_ I yelled in my mind. I pushed ahead, seeing the moon starting to get tired. A scream ripped through the air behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut, pushing even harder than I was. The DWMA loomed behind me, watching as I ran deeper, getting closer and closer to Maka.

Maka's P.O.V

"Hey! I'm sorry!" The boy yelled, running after me. I looked back in surprise. I didn't know he was following me.

"I'm Damon." He said, holding out his hand.

"Maka. Maka Albarn." I said, shaking his hand. His eyes widened.

"Maka?! You are an amazing meister, right? My sister is a huge fan of yours!" He said, His hair swooping over his eyes. I narrowed my eyes. Hadn't he already asked me this? Then I noticed a slight change.

"You aren't the boy I talked to earlier, are you?" I asked, letting go of his hand.

"No, that was my twin. Sorry if he was being rude. That's why I was apologizing earlier…." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I shook my head.

"It's fine." I said, starting to walk again. "It was nice to meet you." He nodded, turning back.

"Wait! Do you need someplace to stay for the rest of the night?" He asked, grabbing my wrist. Bad move. I grabbed his arm, pulling him towards me, and spinning him up and over me. He landed with a huff on his back. I stared at him in shock.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, pulling him up to his feet.

"It's alright, must be habit, being a meister and all." He said, laughing nervously.

"Yeah. I'll take that offer, I am tired." I said, smiling slightly. We headed over towards the tavern which his parent owned. He talked about everyday life down here in the cesspool as we walked. I can't lie, I was intrigued. The cesspool life seemed exciting, and tough. We entered the tavern from the front this time, and I stopped in my tracks. They had old fashioned wood tables set up in the mid space, a long bar running down the back. A staircase wound up the left side, and a large fireplace opposite it. It had a medieval feel to it. His mom bustled about, tending to costumers, his dad handling the bar. His brother was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow, Damon. This is…"

"Amazing?" A voice said behind me. I turned, my pig tails whipping around my head. There was the brother.

"Hey there." He said, looking into my eyes, judging what I would do.

"Jace. There you are! I got the girl. Her name is Maka." Damon said, cheerfully. I narrowed my eyes, on alert.

"Hey, Ribbons." He said again, this time adding a nickname. I scowled at him. Looks like I was stuck here for the night.

**Authors Note!**

**Ok, yeah, I know that the story has taken a huge change, but I don't really think when I write. I hope its ok with you guys. Now, I have a couple of plot twists in mind, and I want to know if I should put them in, or should I just keep the story smooth? Please tell me what you think! Thank you for your reviews from last time, I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Souls P.O.V

The moon slowly set, its laughter getting sleepier and sleepier. I sat down on a park bench near a fountain, burring my head in my hands. She could be anywhere.

"Sir?" A voice said behind me. I looked to my side, turning around, to see Maka looking right at me, her blue eyes cold.

"Maka?" I asked, standing up in shock. She appraised me coolly.

"Do I know you?" She asked, her pigtails bouncing on her head as she tilted it.

"Maka, its me! Soul!" I said, hyper with relief. Her eyebrows raised, her eyes bored.

"I do not know any one named Maka or Soul, sorry." She said, placing a gloveless hand on her hip. I narrowed my eyes. This wasn't Maka. I didn't know who she was, but she looked exactly like Maka. My head spun with confusion.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Lucy. Lucy Albarn."

Makas P.O.V

I laid down on the straw bed, the lumpy pillow under my head. Jace was giving me a headache. He was just always _around. _ He never really talks, just here and there, but he expects things from every one. I shut my eyes, wishing Soul was here. _Soul. Im sorry. _ I sighed, sitting up. I had to get through this. I grabbed my bag from off of the floor, pulling it up, and rummaging through it. My items clattered together, making a mess. I didn't care. I pulled out my leather bound journal and my scythe pen, and started writing. It helped calm me. Somewhere in the middle of the entry, I started crying. I cursed the tears that tumbled out of my eyes. I had to get past this, past him. I had to….forget. I had to. I needed a witch.

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll get a longer one out soon. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Makas P.O.V

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, trying to dry them. I looked down at the entry that I had just written, at my handwriting that just got messier and messier. **I need a witch**. The last words in the entry. I took a deep breath, slowly closing the cover and setting the scythe pen on top.

"I know what you are going to do. Don't do it, Ribbons. Don't do it. Witches are dangerous." Jace said behind me. I jumped.

"Hey! What are you doing in my room?!" I whispered, turning around slowly, my hand reaching for my dictionary. He held up his hands, leaning back against the wall.

"It's not my fault that you're unobservant." He said, his eyes playful. I smacked the dictionary down on his head, hard. His eyes opened wide, shock covering his face. He shook his head, rubbing the back.

"Wow. You're dangerous. Never mind that witch. By the way, why do you want one?" He asked.

"You were here the whole time, weren't you?" I asked blatantly. He nodded, holding up his hands to keep away any Maka Chops. I sighed, sitting down on the bed. He slowly lowered his hands, looking curious. Stillness blew across the room.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just need to forget….. someone." I said, looking down at my hands.

"Hey. That's not the answer. You don't need to erase that someone from your mind, you just need someone new, and let time help heal you." He said, kneeling on the ground in front of me. I smiled a small smile.

" Just think, you actually said something that wasn't about yourself in some way." I said, sighing and falling on my back. He smiled, standing up.

"Good night, Ribbons." He said. The door shut behind him with a soft click. I closed my eyes, thinking, trying to fall into a peaceful, lulling sleep.

Souls P.O.V

"Lucy Albarn?" I asked, looking her straight in the face. She nodded, folding her hands behind her.

"Albarn's my Papa's name. I've never met my Papa though. I live with my Mum. She found me in an orphanage." She said, as if this explained everything. I just stared at her. I opened my mouth, just shutting it when I realized I looked uncool.

"Albarn." I said.

"Yep."

"As in, Spirit Albarn?"

"Yep. That's my Papa." I just gaped at her. Maka had a sister. Unless this was Maka, and she went to a witch.

"Hmmmm. Do you have a sister?" She paused, blushing.

"I don't know, I would ask my mum." She said. She reached out, and grabbed my hand, pulling me away. I looked back over my shoulder.

"Im not sure. Im looking for my meister, Maka Albarn, daughter of Spirit Albarn." I said. She abruptly let go of my hand.

"Maka." She whispered, facing away from me.

"Wha-?"

**Authors Note: **

**Thanks for putting up with all of these authors notes. If you actually read them. Great twist huh? Im thinking of some other twists to add. I have a few up my sleeves. I just hope I don't get bored… Thanks for reading. Please review! Let me know if I should add more twists, or just end it soon and go with what I have so far! SoulTail~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Soul's P.O.V.

I looked at Lucy. It seemed she knew Maka from somewhere.

"Do you know her?" I asked, hoping she might know where she is.

"Of course I know who she is!" She spat. I recoiled at her hostility.

"Do you not like her or something?" I asked.

"Of course not! My father left my mother for hers. Why would I like her? Besides, I'm a witch. And she's a meister. And you're her weapon. Time to let her know that I have you prisoner." She said, smiling cruelly. I was about to point out that I wasn't really her prisoner, until I realized I couldn't talk or move any more. She was grinning, dragging me along toward a rundown shack. She went right over to a crystal ball.

"Jace. I have him. Keep your end of your promise."

Makas P.O.V.

I woke up to bright sunlight streaming into my face. I yawned, stretching. I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Jace asked, pushing the door open.

"What do you want?" I asked, standing up. He surprised me. He grabbed the back of my head, crashing his lips into mine. I shoved against him. He forced open my lips, letting something trickle into my mouth. I shoved against him again, kicking his shin. He backed off, a smile on his lips.

"Your first kiss?" He asked. I spat the liquid out of my mouth, cursing him out with it.

"What was that? What did you try to drug me with?!" I yelled, glaring at him. My hands itched to be holding Soul so I could slice him in half. He smirked.

"Try? Try to drug you with? Oh no, sweet heart, I succeeded. That was a witch's potion. Since I'm not a witch, it had a spell inside of it. And now it's only a matter of time." He said, holding up his fingers. 10, 9. I started to feel woozy. 8, 7, 6, 5. I sat down on the bed, my head swimming. 4,3,2,1…

Souls P.O.V.

I sat tied to a wooden chair, still unable to talk. I wanted to transform my arm, but a spell had been placed upon me so I couldn't.

"You're late." Lucy said, turning around. A guy walked in, carrying an unconscious Maka. I pulled against my bonds. _Maka! MAKA!_ I screamed in my mind. The guy sat her in a chair, tying her with rope as well.

"Lucy." He said, turning to her. They started making out. I closed my eyes.

"Uncool, dudes." I said. Then I paused. I can talk! They paused, breaking apart.

"How did you break my spell?" Lucy hissed. I smiled, and took in a deep breath.

"MAKA!" I yelled. She stirred.

"What in the world Soul? Stop yelling." She said, opening her bright green eyes. She jumped in that adorable way she does when she's startled.

"Soul." She said, looking over at me.

"I'm sorry, Maka." I said. I transformed my arm, the blade slicing through the ropes.

**Authors Note: Ok, I know most of you probably don't read the authors note, but I'm going to put this here for the people that do. I'm going to wrap this up soon because I already started my next fanfic. It's not Soul Eater but…. I hope you will read it anyways!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Makas P.O.V

"I'm sorry, Maka." Soul said, as he transformed his arm. I was confused. What is he apologizing for? I shook my head, and started to struggle with my ropes. I had to get free. I didn't need Soul's help. I had to learn. Soul started walking over to me, then Jace got in his way.

"You're not getting my girl." He said, glaring him down. Soul looked pissed.

"Your girl? She's not 'your girl'! If anything, she's MY girl." He growled back. My eyes widened. Soul's girl? I felt a ray of hope. Maybe, no. It wasn't possible. He had her. He doesn't need me. Soul and Jace started sparing, Jace not advantaged with his normal human soul and blood. Lucy turned to me.

"Maka. I have you at last." She said, her soul pulsing with magic. Witch. I narrowed my eyes. I felt the knot behind my back, and worked it with my fingers. There. I was free. And just in time. Lucy sent a purple punch my way. I freed my arms, and grabbed her arm, away from the purple that was snaking on her arm. I twisted it, sending my other hand up in a punch. Her nose made a satisfying crunch. Blood spurted all over. She doubled over, clutching her face. I stepped over her, grabbing Jace by the collar. I brought him around face, glaring him right in the eyes. I brought my knee up, slamming it into his 'special' place. He grunted, immediately falling once I let him go. I turned to Soul, giving him a glare as well. He held up his hands.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head.

"You're such an idiot, Soul." I said.

"Hey! Ok. I'll give you that one. This time." He said, looking over at me. I shook my head again.

"Let's get out of here." He said, holding out his hand. I paused.

"Where?" I asked, hesitant. I didn't want to go back and watch him have a relationship. It was too painful.

"Home." He said. He grabbed my hand, leading me away. Lucy and Jace were groaning, Lucy cursing us out. I clutched Souls hand tighter, before letting go. Soul looked back at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Tears started running down my face. He paused, but I couldn't see his face. I was looking at my shoes.

"Soul. Where is my home? I don't have a home. I ran away, remember." I said, feeling highly embarrassed. I was surprised to feel his strong arms wrap around me.

"Maka. Your home is right here. With me." He said, burring his face in my hair. I opened my eyes, looking up at him. His red eyes were watching me. He leaned down. Our lips met. I was home.

-The End-

-For now-

**Ok. I'm not sure if I want to continue on this story line, till they get Lucy's soul, and what would happen with Asami. You guys should tell me what you want. If I get enough people wanting me to continue, I will. Till then, please read my other fanfic's that will be coming soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Soultail~**


End file.
